1. Field
The disclosure is directed to a polarization film, an antireflection film, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device typically includes a polarizing plate attached to an outer surface of a display panel. The polarizing plate may only transmit light of a specific wavelength, and absorb or reflect light of other wavelengths, to control the direction of incident light into the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
However, the polarizing plate may be manufactured using a complicated process with high production costs, and may increase a thickness of the polarizing plate, which leads to an increased thickness of a display device.
Accordingly, a polarization film that does not include a separate protecting plate has been researched. The polarization film having no separate protecting plate may be effectively used for a thin display device.